Family
by RyuVonBielefeld
Summary: In which Yuuri have to take care of the pregnant Sara and his grown family. Yuusara/Yuuram Warning: MPREG


**Kyo Kara Maoh! Fanfiction: Family**

Synopsis: In which Yuuri have to take care of the pregnant Sara and his grown family. Yuusara/Yuuram

Warning: Non Beta-ed. ;_; *sob* am not an English speaker. MPreg plus polygamy.

Extra Info: Yuuri is 29. Wolfram is ….well Wolfram. I like to imagine Wolf and Yuuri is 29 while Sara is 25. Cool but still dorky adult Yuuri!

A/N: I had this idea for awhile. While I'm a fan of Yuuram, I also like the idea of Yuusara. And yeah I haven't see yuusara much in this fandom. Don't worry; Wolfram is all supportive as the story progress. I wouldn't just kill a character for the sake of plot. LOL /I think I did/

Please bear with my lack of knowledge in English.

Promoting Watanabe Mayu 5th single Deai No Tsuzuki because I'm listening to the music box ver. of this song while writing

Enjoy

.

* * *

.

The king of Small Shimaron watches the view of the sea from the window of his throne room. The sea reminds him of the pendant of the man that he loves or should he say the man that he thought love him. But the man that he loved had left him for his family. The man that he fall in love had a husband and a pair of son and daughter already. A complete happy family. So why would he need him, an unofficial partner anyway?

A small sigh escape from his mouth. His right hand travel around to his tummy, caressing the small bump that had form two month ago. He couldn't help to smile, knowing another fragile life is inside him.

 _I will take care of you, little one… even though you wouldn't be able to have the love of your own father._

He feels bad for his child. He wouldn't be able to have a normal life like the other kids. Saralegi once dreamed about having a happy family consist of him, his partner and his child. He wouldn't abandon his child like his parent. Never. So it's a bit of sad that his child wouldn't get loved from a complete parent as he hopes in his dream. But that doesn't mean he will give up. It will take time.

'Ugh' His throat suddenly feel unpleasant, almost like he want to throw up the lunch he had before. He feel nauseous all the sudden. From the book that he read, it is common for people who are pregnant to feel nauseous without reason but he of course wasn't prepared for such thing.

'Your Majesty? Are you alright?' his loyal personal guard and uncle, Berias ask, sound concern with his own health. Fortunately he has Berias beside him all the time. His most trusted servant and uncle. When Sara was sick before he found out that he was pregnant, Berias had watch over him. The royal physician didn't know his source of sickness,that was until Berias suggested that Sara might be pregnant. And it turns out to be true.

'I'm not exactly fine…perhaps I need a bit of rest. Pregnancy makes me tired easily, Berias' he told him. Berias immediately escort him back to his room to rest. It's not until recently, Sara start to have the pregnancy effect which require him to stay in bed. Sometime it took days for him to actually feel better. He had order Berias to handle some of the country business in his absence.

The Small Shimaron royal council? They didn't dare to said a word about their king sudden relationship and pregnancy. On the other hand, the royalist was excited to have the next heir to the throne.

He lay down on his bed after he done changing into his night gown. His pregnancy is only around two month only but he is already this worn out. He had heard that his back will feel sore and that he will have trouble going to the toilet.

'This is troublesome…' he mumbles alone.

He can get dizzy easily as well when reading some files in his office which is a bad thing for Sara because he can't depend on Berias solely to govern his country.

'Do you wish for anything else, Your Majesty? Maybe something to eat?' Berias ask him. Berias had being a great help this past few weeks and took care of him whenever he need him.

' _Because I used to take care of your mother when she was pregnant of you'_ was what his uncle had told him.

'No…it's okay. I just want to rest for awhile. Please take care of the files in the office in the mean time' said the small king. Receiving his order, Berias excuse himself after that, leaving Sara alone in his room.

The books that he read before told that the hormones of pregnant people can go up and down sometime. So does that mean that the feeling he is having right now due to the hormones? Sara isn't sure about this. He feels like there's this empty void in his heart.

 _I want Yuuri after all…_ Sara wanted to scream for that man names but he couldn't afford to do that. He need to accept the fact that Yuuri is someone else husband and that his relationship before with Yuuri was nothing but a mere fairytales.

.

* * *

.

' _I haven't seen you in awhile, Sara… How are you?' Yuuri ask him. They were on their usual alliance meeting when the double black king called Sara. He had saw how Yuuri give his usual speech in the meeting room but not once he talk or actually make eye contact with double black king. Yuuri must have notice his behavior._

' _I must go, Yuuri' said Sara. He shakes away Yuuri's hand on his shoulder. He wasn't sure how he can break the news to the double black king. Sara was about to leave when Yuuri firmly hold his hand._

' _What is wrong, Sara? You look different…did I do anything that upset you?' the double black king ask him. Sara couldn't look at that pair of black eyes. Luckily no one was outside the palace's garden. It will cause unnecessary controversy if they saw him with Yuuri._

' _Sara look at me!' the double black king holds his shoulder tightly, forcing him to look at him straight to his eyes._

 _I'm scare…Yuuri…_

' _I'm pregnant, Yuuri…_ _Pregnant of our child…' Sara announce._

 _The time between the two of them stop._

 _Sara didn't want to see Yuuri's reaction. He is too afraid to accept rejection. What if Yuuri got mad at him? He couldn't bear to see Yuuri's expression when he told him the truth. So he pushes Yuuri away from him and run inside the castle back._

 _Yuuri didn't chase him back._

 _._

* * *

.

'Your Majesty, Wake up. Please wake up' the voice of Berias calling for him, stir Sara from his deep sleep. Berias know not to interrupt him sleeping because he need sleep the most. Surely there is a good reason for why did his uncle suddenly call him.

'What is it' he is not amused being wake up early in the morning. Fortunately, the nauseous from last night had gone.

'It's the Demon Kingdom navies. Their ships are spotted heading to the coast' Berias explain to him. Sara eyes widen when he heard that. The demon kingdom army is heading to his country. Why would they head here without any notice? Unless… Yuuri's Husband, Wolfram decided to attack his country…maybe because of having relationship with his husband probably?

Yuuri had told him before that the blond prince comes from fire Mazoku and that his temper and jealousy shouldn't be mess with.

'So they had finally make their move, huh?' he clutch the bed sheet. His mind racing with various thought about what is happening. If they did come because of him… then wouldn't his child will be in danger? He couldn't let that happen. No one can separate him from his child. Not even Yuuri himself.

'Prepare my clothes, Berias' as much as he hates to leave the bed, he need to set his priorities.

But in any case, the demon kingdom had come without invitation and with that his country sovereignty is at stake. He needs to control the situation and forget the fact that he is pregnant for awhile. Country comes first.

.

* * *

.

'Are you alright, Your Majesty' Berias told him. Sara is sitting on his throne while Berias stand beside him.

'I'm fine. Please don't look that concern, Berias. We have a guest' Sara reminded him. He didn't want to be look as weak in front of the representative. Who knew what the representative will report to Yuuri if his condition look vulnerable.

The informant had told them that the demon kingdom navies remained at the sea as they didn't have the right to enter Small Shimaron coast and they didn't want to cause conflict to the nation. Only the representative ship will come and see the king of Small Shimaron.

'That still doesn't change the fact that an army had come' Sara wouldn't tolerate that.

 _I wonder who came…_ Sara wonders. It couldn't possibly be Yuuri because the informant didn't say anything about the representative is the king himself. Could it be one of Yuuri personal guardians?

'The demon kingdom's representative have arrive' the guard, open the door of the throne room. If Sara is not mistaken, the silver hair guy is Yuuri's personal tutor, Lord Gunter Von Christ. Beside Gunter is a weird looking guy with glasses. _As I had expected…_ For some reason Sara feel disheartened because he had hope that Yuuri will come.

'Lord Von Christ, what a surprise, I didn't expect you will visit so suddenly' said Sara.

Gunter and the odd fellow bow to him before standing up again.

'It's my honor to meet you again, Your Majesty Saralegi' said Gunter. Sara isn't comfortable with the looks in Lord Von Christ. His eyes analyze Sara from distant. As if he is searching for any sign of… his condition right now.

 _Probably just my feeling_ …

 _I wonder if Yuuri didn't tell his guardians about our….relationship. Lord Von Christ didn't say a word about it though._ Sara had make sure that the clothes he wear wouldn't show the small bump in his tummy but he wonder himself about the demon kingdom reaction if they know they have another heir come from the Small Shimaron royal house. He had waited a week after Yuuri left for any news regarding this but nothing had happen. Or so he thought…

'What business does the demon kingdom have here, Lord Von Christ? I heard that the demon kingdom's navies are in our sea' Sara decides to finally ask the reason so that Gunter will stop analyzing him.

'Ah right... about that, there is nothing to worry about. We simply come to visit' he explains.

'A visit?' Sara raised his eyebrows with the statement. As if a whole armada of navy is needed for a 'simple' visit.

'Yup, a visit' Gunter didn't seems to mind about how ridiculous his explanation is nor he seem to explain further the meaning behind this sudden visit.

 _This is giving me headache more than I thought…_ Sara didn't want to be involved with this ridiculous meeting anymore. He desperately needs to be on bed right now because his head feel dizzy with him over thinking the situation.

'I'm not comfortable with having the whole armada of the demon kingdom at my country, Lord Von Christ. It will cause…unnecessary rumor regarding our relationship with the neighboring country… if you please understand, this is a serious matter. I don't wish our alliance to go down just because of this' Sara explain.

'Yes, I understand very well, Your Majesty' said Gunter. He looks upset for some reason.

'Enjoy your stay here then, Lord Von Christ. Berias please escort Lord Von Christ and his companion to the guest room. I'll need some rest' said Sara.

'You sure, you wouldn't want me to be there with you, Your Majesty?' Berias ask him but Sara simply shakes his head. The pregnancy is getting him dizzy so he didn't want to raise more suspicion to the guest, especially not in front the watching eyes of Gunter.

'Are you alright, Your Majesty?' Gunter finally asked him. Sara forces a smile toward the silver hair but his head throbbing so badly right now. 'I'm fine. Please follow Berias, he will lead you to your respective room…' said Sara, walking down from the throne.

And just when he thought he is fine, Sara almost trip from the stair because he lose sight of what is in front of him.

'Your Majesty!' he can hear well Berias is shouting for his name, possibly terrified of what will happen to him…and his child.

A hand caught him right one time. The odd fellow that had standing not far from Gunter before had caught him right into his arm. His glasses and beanie fall off, revealing a double black in disguise.

'Careful now…' that familiar voice tells him. Their eyes locked with each other.

Yuuri is in front of him.

'I finally got to see you' He said with a smile on his face before he pulls him into a hug. Saralegi have never being this confuse. His mind went blank with the change of situation.

.

* * *

.

'His Majesty, Saralegi's pregnancy is fine. He is just having a shock from the incident that's all. I'll be prescribed some medicine because it seems that His Majesty constantly feels nauseated and dizziness' the royal physician told Berias. Berias had called the royal physician to check Sara's condition after the incident.

His Majesty, Yuuri himself had carry Sara to the small shimaron's room after that. He didn't allow the double black king and his tutor inside Sara's room though. Sara needs to collect himself first. They're currently waiting outside.

'Are you alright, Your Majesty?' Berias ask him.

Sara nodded and pulls a smile that soon fades away.

He remember back at that time in the throne room when Yuuri had caught him before he fall down and actually hurt his pregnancy. The double black king had carried him all the way to his room despite Berias attempts to carry him. The double black king had carried him in bridal style as if his pregnancy and his weight is nothing.

'Why did he come…after so long…' said Sara. He looks at Berias as if wanting Berias to give him any logical answer. Or the answer that he want.

'I'm not very sure myself, Your Majesty. But since his majesty, Yuuri is here… why don't you ask him, yourself?' said Berias. The Small Shimaron king reminds Berias a lot to his sister when she is confuse. They share a lot of similarities actually…

'But what if he rejects me? What if he asks me for abortion?' Sara clutches Berias sleeve tightly. Honestly he is just like a little boy after all. Even after all this year had past, his nephew had a very low confident when it's something that he couldn't calculate. Like human relationship.

'Have some faith on the father of your child, Your Majesty Sara' said Berias. The Small Shimaron king finally nod, agreeing with what Berias told him.

'Call them in' said Sara. Berias gladly follow the order.

.

* * *

.

 **Will resume this later. READ AND REVIEW**

 **Should I continue? LOL**

Next: Yuuri is assign to accompany Sara throughout his pregnancy. The newly couple situation.

'YOU MAKE ANOTHER PERSON PREGNANT?!'-Wolfram is furious

'Even after twice pregnancy, I still didn't get it' Yuuri thought.

.

RYU


End file.
